Prognostic health monitoring (PHM) may be used to predict when a system or component within the system ceases to perform as intended. When applied to aircraft systems, PHM may enable real-time transformation of system data into maintenance predictions during flight operations (e.g., cleaning or replacement notifications) to improve aircraft reliability and help lower operation expenses. PHM may additionally improve performance deficiencies of inerting systems such as, for example, the on-board inert gas generating system (OBIGGS), due to degradation of the air separation efficiency of an air separation module (ASM) or other system components. Such monitoring may improve overall OBIGGS performance and extend operating lifetime. For instance, improved ASM efficiencies may be achieved through the input of inlet air at a higher airflow rate and/or higher temperature, thereby regenerating the ASM to at or near pre-contamination performance levels.
Thus, there is a need for a system and method which incorporates PHM into an aircraft OBIGGS to monitor system performance and predict maintenance needs. In one example, PHM may promote OBIGGS control of ASM inlet air temperature and/or airflow rate to regenerate ASM performance and extend ASM lifetime. Additional examples may enable monitoring of other OBIGGS components to aid in determining remaining operational lifetimes of those components.